magistreamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Legendy
Historię i specyfikę świata Magistream można poznać dzięki kilku legendom, dotyczącym różnych miejsc istniejących w tym świecie. Zamek Pierwszy z Nas W czasach dawno minionych magowie nie byli znani. Ci, którzy wtedy istnieli, byli zupełnie inni niż dziś, a magię uważali za najważniejszą. Nie przejmowali się magicznymi stworzeniami, a każdy z nich miał własną fortecę. W tamtej erze pojawił się mężczyzna, który był pierwszy taki jak dzisiejsi magowie, jednak jego imię zostało dawno zapomniane. Ten człowiek podróżował po świecie i po latach badań poznał miejsce występowania każdego magicznego stworzenia. Był bardzo lubiany przez wiele zwierząt, od smoków w dalekich górach, po Krakeny i Lewiatany w morzu. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi, a ci zwierzęcy towarzysze obdarzyli go wielkimi mocami. Z tyloma sprzymierzeńcami wkrótce stał się najpotężniejszym magiem, a inni czarodzieje zaczęli mu zazdrościć. Ścigali go, rzucając nań każde zaklęcie i klątwę, jaką tylko byli w stanie wymyślić. Mag ten wędrował bezdomny, wciąż ścigany przez tych, którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić. Przez wiele lat żył w taki sposób, coraz bardziej odczuwając trudy tułaczki. W końcu dotarł do nieznanych krain, gdzie nikt nie atakował go ani jego dzikich przyjaciół. Przemierzał te krainy szczęśliwy, ponieważ ziemie te były bardzo żyzne i piękne. Mógł się swobodnie poruszać i nikt nie próbował zrobić mu krzywdy. Rosło tam mnóstwo owoców, a życie było łatwe. Zatrzymał się, aby wypocząć nad Strumieniem, który w tamtych dawnych czasach nie był jeszcze magiczny. Wtedy wpadł na pomysł, że właśnie tu powinien zbudować swoją fortecę, w której będzie bezpieczny. W tym miejscu będzie mógł spokojnie przeżyć resztę swojego życia starzejąc się i prowadząc badania. Niezliczone lata budował swój zamek, który powstał przy pomocy wielu bestii. Wielkie smoki przyleciały z gór, niosąc olbrzymie głazy. Ryby Koi pływały w fosie szepcząc zaklęcia ochronne. Magowi nie brakowało pomocy. Kiedy wreszcie potężny i niedostępny zamek był gotowy, mag był bardzo zadowolony. Był już wtedy bardzo stary, z długą białą brodą i potarganą szatą. Z ostatnim westchnieniem uniósł ramiona i tchnął swe własne istnienie w mury tego zamku, napełniając je mocą, jaka już nigdy nie została osiągnięta, nawet po tylu wiekach. Przelał swą własną duszę w mury i zamek był gotów, od tej pory miał służyć jako schronienie każdemu magowi, który szukał samotności. Przez lata coraz więcej pokojowych magów przybywało do Zamku. Odkryli, że jest to spokojne i komfortowe miejsce, idealne do prowadzenia badań. Bliskość lasu pozwalała ich stworzeniom na swobodne wędrówki, a pobliskie jezioro było idealne dla wodnych stworzeń. Młodzi uczniowie wypełnili Zamek radością i śmiechem i wkrótce Zamek stał się dla wielu domem. Przez lata studenci stawali się nauczycielami, a nowi młodzi magowie przybywali, aby się uczyć. Z biegiem czasu złych czarodziejów było coraz mniej, aż wkrótce wymarli, a Zamek przetrwał do dziś. Strumień Pustelnik i Strumień Dawno temu, w czasach, które zostały dawno zapomniane, ten świat znał magię. Powietrze pulsowało energią, która dała wielu stworzeniom niezwykłe moce. Niektóre zostały tylko trochę dotknięte magią; inne powstały z magii, a większość została przez nią przemieniona. To był duch życia tego świata. Ludzkość nie była całkowicie niepodatna na wpływ magii, ale miała większą odporność niż inne żywe stworzenia. Jedynie niewielu mogło władać magią, ale większość ludzi nie była do tego zdolna i zazdrościła tej mocy. Mimo tego nie mogli odrzucić magii, dlatego szczęściarze zdolni się nią posługiwać byli na wagę złota. Ci szczególni ludzie zostali nazwani magami. Moc magów wpływała na nich bardzo różnie. Niektórzy żyli, aby służyć innym ludziom. Wielu magów przekonanych o swojej wyższości nad zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, zwróciło się ku mrocznym drogom. Niezależnie od tego w jaki sposób używali swej mocy, wszyscy byli obdarzeni wielką siłą, potencjałem i bardzo długim życiem. Żyjąc po kilkaset lat z biegiem czasu musieli patrzeć na śmierć bliskich i tracili wszystkich, których znali. To prowadziło do samotności, dlatego wielu magów zostawało pustelnikami. Jeden z takich pustelników szukał spokoju w gęstym ciemnym lesie, rosnącym w dolinie wielkiego pasma górskiego, którego widok onieśmielał nawet najbardziej aroganckie istoty. Góry były dzikie i okrutne, a las tajemniczy, mroczny i zabójczy. Moc emanowała z samych liści, a las był starożytny, nietknięty i niezmieniony od najwcześniejszych dni swego istnienia. Był schronieniem dla wszelkich rodzajów potworów i stworzeń, znany jako jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie, w których żaden człowiek nie ośmielił się postawić stopy. W zależności od punktu widzenia, ktoś mógłby nazwać to miejsce ostatnim "rajem" świata. Stary mag złamał niepisane prawo i wkroczył do lasu. Był bardzo stary i samotny, ale również bardzo potężny. Jego magia pozwalała mu prowadzić tam spokojne życie, z dala od świata, jego trosk i radości, które i tak w końcu przynoszą ból. Pewnego słonecznego, wiosennego dnia, stary mag wybrał się na długi spacer, aby rozprostować zesztywniałe kości. Natknął się na najpiękniejszy Strumień jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Woda błyszczała w słońcu niezliczonymi tęczami i odbłyskami, które wydawały się pojawiać zarówno na powierzchni wody, jak i pod nią. Woda w strumieniu była krystalicznie czysta, mag bez trudu mógł dostrzec gładkie kamienie na dnie. Stary mag usiadł zachwycony nad wodą podziwiając widok, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś błysk. Spojrzał w tym kierunku i zauważył małe jajko płynące z nurtem. Miało piękny purpurowy kolor i pokrywały je niebieskie i fioletowe łuski. Nigdy w swoim długim życiu nie widział czegoś takiego. Zabrał jajko ze sobą i zaopiekował się nim, a wkrótce wykluła się z niego mała, piękna rybka, która błyszczała w wodzie. Kiedy ryba dorosła, mag zabrał ją nad strumień i wypuścił na wolność do wody, w której przyszła na świat. Był szczęśliwy, że przez jakiś czas miał towarzystwo, ale wiedział, że jest to magiczne stworzenie i potrzebuje dzikiej magii oraz wolności. Jednak codziennie wychodził ze swej jaskini i szedł nad strumień, aby podziwiać jego piękno i powspominać. ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu ryba wróciła przynosząc ze sobą nowe jajko. Jednak to było inne, z dwoma malutkimi skrzydłami, które przebiły się przez skorupkę. Myśląc, że może stworzenie wewnątrz jest ranne, mag zabrał jajko do swojej jaskini i zaopiekował się nim. Tym razem z jaja wykluło się majestatyczne stworzenie o głowie i skrzydłach orła, ale o tułowiu jak lew. Kiedy dorosło, mag zabrał je z powrotem nad rzekę. Zanim stworzenie odleciało, spojrzało magowi prosto w oczy, a w jego źrenicach tkwiła moc i inteligencja. Nie zapomnimy tego, powiedział głos w umyśle maga. Następnie stworzenie rozwinęło skrzydła i wzbiło się w niebo. Wkrótce coraz więcej jajek pojawiało się w Strumieniu. Były różnych kolorów i kształtów i wykluwały się z nich bardzo różne stworzenia wodne, lądowe i powietrzne. Jednak wszystkie były obdarzone magicznymi mocami i traktowały maga jak jednego ze swoich. Niektóre z nich postanowiły nawet zostać z tym starym, samotnym człowiekiem, przez co był bardzo szczęśliwy. W końcu jego życie dobiegło końca. Jeden z jego magicznych towarzyszy zaniósł dziennik maga do jednego z jego potomków. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o tym wspaniałym strumieniu szybko wyruszyli w drogę, ponieważ także chcieli zdobyć jajka magicznych stworzeń. Jednak do strumienia mogli zbliżyć się jedynie magowie, którzy byli tego godni. Wieść o strumieniu rozniosła się daleko i magowie z całego świata zaczęli przybywać, aby zdobyć rzadkie stworzenia. Tylko najpotężniejsi mogli wkroczyć do lasu i przetrwać podróż, dlatego zdobycie jajka stało się symbolem mocy, potęgi i odwagi. W ten sposób powstał Strumień i kolejne dzikie miejsce zostało zdobyte przez człowieka. Jezioro Lakira Zatopiona Świątynia Mówi się, że pierwszy mag stworzył Jezioro Lakira w miejscu, w którym stała wielka świątynia. Kiedy jezioro zostało uformowane, świątynia została na wysepce na jego środku. Nie wiadomo kto wybudował tę świątynię i dla kogo ją postawiono. Ta informacja zaginęła w ciągu wieków. Ale opowieść o tym, jak zapadła się w głębiny jeziora jest wciąż opowiadana. Kiedy pierwszy mag stworzył Zamek, a studenci zaczęli do niego przybywać, inni magowie zrobili się zazdrośni o to miejsce. Zjednoczyli się pomimo dzielących ich różnic. Stworzyli zaklęcia, które zmusiły magiczne stworzenia, aby im służyły. Były to takie same stworzenia jak te, które zaprzyjaźniły się z pokojowymi magami mieszkającymi w zamku. Kiedy zniewolili ich wystarczająco wiele, wyruszyli, aby zdobyć Zamek dla własnych celów. Wkrótce Zamek został oblężony, a dobrzy magowie i ich zwierzęta walczyli dzielnie, aby odeprzeć wroga. Jedna z młodych studentek magii była poza Zamkiem kiedy nastąpiło oblężenie. Była odwiedzić rodzinę, a kiedy wróciła, została zauważona przez wroga. Wysłano dwa Gryfy, żeby schwytać ją i jej Pegaza. Atak ją zaskoczył i zarówno ona, jak jej wierzchowiec zostali ranni. Walcząc w powietrzu o życie zauważyła, że dwa atakujące ją Gryfy wcale nie chcą tego robić i że zostały do tego zmuszone za pomocą magii. Kiedy zadała im śmiertelny cios łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. Jej Pegaz został poważnie zraniony i pomimo tego że próbował, nie był w stanie dotrzeć do Zamku. Opadał coraz niżej i resztkami sił wylądował na wyspie na Jeziorze Lakira. Czarodziejka płakała nad ciałem swojego przyjaciele i krzyczała ze wściekłości, że ktoś zniewolił stworzenia, które ona tak kocha. Nagle z tyłu padło na nią światło. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że drzwi świątyni się otwarły. Zaintrygowana weszła do środka. Dziewczyna weszła do olbrzymiej komnaty, w której stało mnóstwo posągów zaprzyjaźnionych z magami stworzeń, a także wielu innych. Otoczyły ją szepty wielu głosów mówiących naraz i formułujących pytanie: "Czy użyczysz nam swej siły, aby żadne z nad nie zostało więcej zniewolone?" Radośnie i głośno wyraziła zgodę i ruszyła na tył sali, gdzie stały puste mary. Położyła się na zimnym kamieniu, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w otaczające ją szepty. Na polu walki źli magowie przygotowali się do kolejnego ataku, kiedy nagle rozległ się głośny głos. "Nigdy więcej żadne stworzenie nie będzie służyć magom, chyba że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli!" W tym momencie zaklęcie zniewalające stworzenia zniknęło, a one rzuciły się na złych magów. Świątynia zatonęła w wodach Jeziora Lakira. Mówi się, że tak długo jak czarodziejka będzie uśpiona w głębinach, pomiędzy magami a magicznymi stworzeniami będzie panować przyjaźń. Arkene Wędrowiec i Biały Kamień Daleko na północy, gdzie lasy świata ustępują srebrnemu lodowi, kraina staje się wroga nawet wobec najbardziej śmiałych spośród magów. Tylko najbardziej hardzi i doświadczeni mogą bez szwanku wędrować przez tundrę i tylko na rozkaz starożytnych i dzikich stworzeń, które mieszkają w tym niekończącym się białym królestwie. Taki tajemniczy i odległy krajobraz rodzi najbardziej fantastyczne legendy. Ale ta opowieść nie jest mitem. Przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, szeptana dzieciom przez rodziców, opowieść o Wędrowcu i Białym Kamieniu oraz o Złamaniu Klątwy, jest tylko jednym z wątków na bogatym gobelinie przeszłości... Dawno temu w sercu Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, mag o imieniu Archex z woli jakiegoś boga lub bestii, zmuszony był błąkać się po oceanach świata, nigdy nie znajdując domu lub wytchnienia. Miał wiele wspaniałych przygód, ale zawsze udawało mu się uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem dzięki swojemu sprytowi i waleczności swojego białego smoka Celeste. Przez długie lata ta dwójka wędrowała razem. Trudno byłoby znaleźć dwie istoty połączone głębszymi więzami niż ten człowiek i jego smok, który wychowany został przez Thordora Pustelnika, bohatera z Wieku Mitów. Ani wojna ani strach nie mogły ich pokonać, kiedy byli razem. W ferworze wojny, Szansa pognała wiatry na północ, a szary statek Wędrowca został rzucony na lód w mgle tak gęstej, że nie mógł jej rozproszyć ogień Celeste. Powietrze było niewiarygodnie zimne, lot wysoko nad ziemią mógłby zamrozić nawet grubą skórę i gorącą krew smoka. Zatem Archex i Celeste ruszyli rozpoczęli wędrówkę, zagubieni zatracili nawet ciepło wspomnień. Niezdarnie przedzierając się przez mgłę zapomnieli o Zamku, zapomnieli swoich przyjaciół. Pchani dziwnym przymusem, kierowali się wciąż na najdalszą Północ. Ale nie czuli obawy. Celeste był wyjątkowo odważna, nawet jak na smoka. Ufała swoim złotym, groźnym płomieniom i Kyn - mieczowi swojego towarzysza. Także czyste serce Archexa, najsprawiedliwszego i najszlachetniejszego spośród bohaterów tamtych czasów, nietknięte było cieniem strachu czy zła. Jego dusza była spokojna i czysta tak samo jak jego białe oczy, nawet w tym straszliwym miejscu. Nie wszystko było stracone. Wędrowiec ukryty był we mgle. Nie dosięgały go burze śnieżne, a Lodowe Gryfy nie robiły mu krzywdy, nawet jeśli wędrował wprost przez ich gniazda. Wreszcie, po niezliczonych miesiącach, ich niezamierzona podróż dobiegała celu. Na najdalszym krańcu północy, gdzie jest najzimniej i nie można już pójść nigdzie dalej, Archex i Celeste stanęli przed starożytną bestią z legend - władcą lodu. Była jak Feniks, ale tam gdzie powinien być ogień był lód i był większy niż największy smok. Nawet Celeste wydawał się mały w porównaniu z tym olbrzymem. Feniks zaproponował im uwolnienie od klątwy wiecznej wędrówki i odesłanie ich do domu. Jednego z nich... Jednak jego propozycja obarczona była straszliwą ceną. Mógłby odesłać do domu Celeste obdarzonego nowymi mocami i wiedzą, tylko jeśli Archex Wędrowiec, odda swoje życie dla lodu. Ponieważ mag kochał swojego smoka zgodził się na te warunki. Ale czy człowiek może decydować o losie smoka? Celeste zaślepiona żalem i zmęczona trudami wędrówki odsunęła swego towarzysza na bok i ofiarowała się Lodowemu Feniksowi. Archex próbował się sprzeciwić, ale było za późno. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a niebo wypełniły Feniksy, lodowe jak ich władca, ale wielkości swoich normalnych ognistych kuzynów. Z oczu maga zaczęły płynąć łzy, ale lodowy krajobraz wokół niego zaczął znikać, a Zamek - jego dom - zaczął pojawiać się w polu widzenia. Jego łzy, które upadły w tundrze, zmieniły się w lód twardy jak diament, lód który nigdy się nie stopi. Ostatnią rzeczą z tego mroźnego świata, którą widział Archex, był jego ukochany towarzysz zmieniający się w słup białego kamienia. Tam będzie stać już na zawsze... Następstwa tej historii obecne są do dziś. Mniejsze Lodowe Feniksy powróciły w tamtym dniu do świata magów i stają się towarzyszami tych, którzy okażą się tego godni. Archex został bohaterem i ze swoimi nowymi, niezrównanymi mocami, zakończył Wojnę Czarodziejów. Ale smutek nigdy go nie opuścił. Mówi się, że jeśli ktoś dotrze na najdalszą północ, uda mu się zobaczyć biały kamienny słup wyłaniający się z mgły i garść diamentów, delikatnie błyszczących w świetle zorzy polarnej. Plotki głoszą, że najgodniejszym magom ukażą się tam cienie Celeste i Archexa Wędrowca oraz że zdradzą im wiele sekretów. Jednak żadna opowieść nie mówi o wielkim Lodowym Feniksie, władcy lodu, który wymagał takiej ofiary... Synara Założenie Synary Na początku był kamień. Kamień tak gładki i zimny w dotyku jak lód. Wynurzył się z ziemi i pokrył dużą przestrzeń jasno błyszcząc w słońcu. Władca Północy stworzył go na swój obraz i kamień ten stanowił granicę mroźnych krain. Ta wielka biała skała ciągnęła się tak daleko jak sięgał wzrok i była bardzo piękna. Mężczyzna, wyższy i o jaśniejszej skórze niż jego kuzyni magowie, zauważył ją i postanowił zbudować tam swój dom. Przybył z chłodnej północy i szukał krainy, do której mógłby poprowadzić swą rasę. Był wspaniałym przywódcą, najsilniejszym ze swoich ludzi, a jego umysł pełen był marzeń. Przebył daleką drogę, aby dotrzeć w to miejsce i wiedział, że będzie to wspaniała kraina. Płaska ziemia rozciągała się we wszystkich kierunkach, pozwalając mu na obserwowanie wszystkiego co dzieje się wokół. Był on czarodziejem o niezwykłych mocach, przystosowanym do bardziej subtelnych zadań niż szorstcy magowie z południa. Dzięki swoim mocom ukształtował samą ziemię, wyciągając w powietrze kamienie i formując je na podobieństwo górskich szczytów, które widział. Stworzył wieże i białe mury wyrastające z ziemi. Przez wiele dni wszystko perfekcyjnie dopracowywał, aż w końcu z zadowoleniem spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była tylko skała, teraz było nieziemskie miasto, wielkie i wspaniałe. Kiedy słońce wznosiło się wysoko, śnieżne mury odbijały światło tak mocno, że trzeba było odwracać od nich wzrok. Czarodziej był zadowolony, sprowadził tu swoich ludzi i przez jakiś czas żyli tu szczęśliwie. Lecz z czasem okazało się, że to miejsce jest zbyt zimne, aby mogli tu swobodnie mieszkać. Ludzie żyli otoczeni zimnem, którego próbowali unikać i nie byli szczęśliwi w tym przepięknym mieście. Czarodziej zauważył to, lamentując udał się do najwyższej wieży i z nikim nie rozmawiał. Władca Północy także dostrzegł co się dzieje i zasmuciło go, że jego ludzie nie mogą żyć w jego krainie. Zauważył również wspaniałość miasta i żal swojego ulubionego maga. Władca Północy przełknął dumę i udał się do Pani Zachodu, u której zamieszkali ludzie czarodzieja. Upokarzając się Władca poprosił Panią o wielką przysługę i otrzymał ją. Z radością w swym lodowym sercu Władca udał się do siebie, niecierpliwie oczekując poranka. Nastał nowy dzień, a czarodziej podszedł do okna w swojej wieży i obserwował jak światło poranka powoli rozświetla jego zamrożone miasto. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, kiedy zauważył jak moc ziemi wkrada się do miasta, pokrywając blade ściany bluszczem i tworząc ogrody tam, gdzie wcześniej był tylko zimny kamień. Z radością widział jak ludzie cieszą się ze zmiany i wiedział, że teraz to miejsce pełne pięknych kwiatów, będzie wspaniałym miastem dla wielu pokoleń ludzi jego rasy. Góry Alasre Ojciec Ziemia Dawno, dawno temu nie było gór ani pagórków - ten świat był całkowicie płaski. Były drzewa i oceany, ale widok rozciągał się na wiele mil dookoła. To było w czasach, gdy ziemia została dopiero uformowana z nicości. Wszystkie skały miały ten sam odcień, a różne trawy smakowały zwierzętom tak samo. Bogowie zauważyli to wszystko i byli niezadowoleni ze swojej pracy. Odłożyli na bok spory i bez wytchnienia pracowali, żeby tworząc nieskończone rodzaje roślin i zwierząt. Stworzeniom dali specjalne podarki: szybkość, zwinność i siłę. Przez wiele stuleci bogowie przebywali ze zwierzętami dając im różne zdolności. Każdy bóg miał swoje ulubione stworzenie, któremu nadał magiczne moce, napełniając go nimi jednym oddechem. Z każdym dniem świat stawał się piękniejszy, a bogowie rywalizowali ze sobą, kto stworzy więcej rzeczy. Ziemia zapełniła się zwierzętami, a każde było inne. Kwiaty i drzewa kwitły, wypełniając powietrze swoim słodkim zapachem. Stworzenia cieszyły się ze swojego pięknego domu i dziękowały bogom za całą ich pracę. Aż do dnia dzisiejszego bogowie nie ukończyli tworzenia. Jednak bogowie wciąż byli niezadowoleni i zwołali zebranie. Uznali, że czegoś brakuje. Zgodzili się, że wszystko jest piękne, ale zauważyli, że jeden z bogów nic nie stworzył i zapytali dlaczego. Byli pewni, że to właśnie jego daru brakuje. Bóg ten powstał i przemówił: "Nie mam nic, co mógłbym dać. Wasze dzieła są subtelne i piękne, a ja mam tylko siłę. Nie mam łagodnej natury, ani pięknych kolorów, którymi mógłbym pomalować świat." Bogów zasmuciło to wyznanie, ale uznali, że mimo tego ten bóg musi coś ofiarować ziemi. "Boję się, że mogę zranić świat moją siłą", powiedział smutno. "Mam jedynie mięśnie, nie mam pomysłów, które mogłyby stworzyć coś tak pięknego jak motyl." Jednak inni bogowie wciąż nalegali, aby dał coś światu, nawet gdyby miało to zniszczyć ich pracę. W takim wypadku, powiedzieli, mogliby to odbudować. Chcieli kompletnego świata, dotkniętego przez każdego z bogów. Bóg zgodził się i rzekł: "moi bracia i siostry, postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy i mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie żałować swojej decyzji." Z tymi słowy powstał nad światem a bogowie i boginie bez tchu przyglądali się temu, co zamierzał zrobić. Usypał razem wielkie zwały ziemi i zaczął je rzeźbić. Przesunął swą dłoń nad światem, wgłębiając jedne miejsca i wybrzuszając wysoko inne. Kiedy skończył odwrócił się ku innym bogom, aby zobaczyć ich reakcję. Byli pod dużym wrażeniem i bardzo im się to podobało. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była płaskość, teraz pojawiły się nowe tereny. Teraz każde stworzenie miało swoje ulubione terytorium i świat w końcu był kompletny. Bogowie nazwali swojego brata Ojcem Ziemią. Jaskinie Nareau Zapomniana Rasa Dawno temu istniała piękna rasa ludzi, którzy byli bardzo wysocy z gładką, bladą skórą. Byli to pierwsi ludzie na ziemi i żyli przez wiele wieków w szczęściu i pokoju. Żyli u podnóża wielkich gór i spędzali dnie na przesiadywaniu w łaźniach i wytwarzaniu pięknej biżuterii. Prowadząc tak proste i łatwe życie, z każdym dniem stawali się coraz słabsi i delikatniejsi. Stali się tak wysocy, że drzewa zaczęły im zazdrościć i tak bladzi, że zdenerwowali tym księżyc. Księżyc i drzewa udały się do Ojca Ziemi i błagały go aby usunął ludzi z tego miejsca. Jednak Ojciec Ziemia nie mógł nic z tym zrobić i rzekł: "nie mogę karać niewinnych. Dopóki nie zrobią nic złego, nic im nie zrobię." Rozgniewane drzewa i księżyc odwróciły swe twarze od Ojca Ziemi. Mijały wieki, a ludzie z gór stawali się coraz bardziej leniwi, aż w końcu porzucili nawet swoje cenne kamienie, którymi niegdyś ozdabiali swoje ciała. Nie robili nic, tylko bawili się w świetle księżyca, który patrzał na to z dezaprobatą. Zrywali z drzew owoce i wyrzucali je po jednym kęsie. Drzewa trzęsły się z wściekłości i zwróciły się do księżyca. Jeszcze raz poszli do Ojca Ziemi prosząc go, by spojrzał na zachowanie tej rasy. Ale Ojciec Ziemia znów rzekł: "Nie popełnili żadnego przestępstwa. Nie uczynię im krzywdy." Księżyc i drzewa bardzo to zasmuciło i złościli się jeszcze bardziej na głupich ludzi, którzy nic nie robili ze swym czasem. Ludzie stali się już gigantyczni, z długimi kończynami, których nie zdobiły mięśnie i zrobili się jeszcze bardziej obraźliwi. W ziemi wykopywali długie bruzdy. Nie po to, by sadzić rośliny, ale tylko dla zabawy. Ścinali drzewa i wrzucali je do wody, tylko po to, żeby na nich siadać i pływać. Ich skóra błyszczała bardziej niż księżyc, a słońce chowało swą twarz przed ich blaskiem. Księżyc i drzewa były już tak pełne żalu, że nawet nie szły do Ojca Ziemi, tylko ukryły się i odwracały wzrok od ludzi. Jednak Ojciec Ziemia zobaczył to wszystko nawet bez bycia powiadomionym. Powstał wśród tych Alabastrowych Ludzi, słabych i nie dbających o otaczający ich świat i przemówił: "Dwa razy dałem wam szansę, abyście stali się godni. Byłem pobłażliwy i czekałem, aż udowodnicie, że jesteście coś warci." Ziemia zatrzęsła się, a księżyc i drzewa przybyły, żeby zobaczyć co się wydarzy. "Co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie?" zaryczał Ojciec Ziemia. Ludzie spojrzeli na niego z pogardą i rzekli: "Czemu mielibyśmy się tobą przejmować? Nie potrzebujemy ciebie. Wszystko o co dbamy to piękno." I odwrócili się od Ojca Ziemi. Ojciec Ziemia powstał a drzewa wraz z nim. Księżyc zbliżył się do ziemi, żeby lepiej widzieć co się dzieje. Ludzie wystraszyli się i zaczęli uciekać, ale drzewa nie dawały im schronienia. Woda odsuwała się od nich na rozkaz księżyca. Ojciec Ziemia znów przemówił: "Jeśli to wszystko na czym wam zależy, to nie będę was powstrzymywał w waszym poszukiwaniu piękna." Po tych słowach świat stał się biały, a kiedy powietrze się oczyściło, nie było śladu po ludziach. Drzewa i księżyc patrzyły zaskoczone, aż wreszcie ośmieliły się zapytać: "Ojcze Ziemio, co zrobiłeś z tą rasą?" Ojciec Ziemia zwrócił się ku nim z poważną twarzą. Skinął dłonią w stronę ziemi. "Znajdziecie ich, w całym ich splendorze, głęboko pod ziemią". Ludzie ci zmienili się w klejnoty i drogocenne kamienie, na wieki błyszczące pod powierzchnią ziemi, w niekończących się pięknych tunelach. Mówi się, że najbardziej skruszeni i dobrzy z nich stali się Crystalwingami i jako jedyni spośród swojej rasy mogą cieszyć się światłem dnia, cieniem drzew i twarzą księżyca. Las Silva Sekret Direwolfów Wszyscy magowie wiedzą, że Karczma Remy'ego to jedyne miejsce, w którym można znaleźć jajko Direwolfa, ponieważ te jajka nigdy nie znalazły się w Strumieniu. Magowie widywali podczas podróży przez las te dzikie wilki. Nieliczni zdają sobie sprawę, że tylko Remy jakimś cudem wie, gdzie szukać ich jajek. Jeszcze mniejsza ilość magów zauważyła, że w zasadzie Remy jest jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek znalazła jajko dzikiego Direwolfa. Ci, którzy odważyli się zapytać o to karczmarza, otrzymali jedynie tajemniczy, smutny uśmiech i niejasną odpowiedź: "może szukałeś w złym miejscu". Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś pyta Remy'ego o tajemnicę jajek Direwolfów, czuje on zaciskającą się na swojej nodze paszczę. Przypomina sobie ciemność przeszywaną smutnym wyciem i swoją najstarszą i najdroższą przyjaciółkę oraz obietnicę, którą jej złożył. To było w najgłębszym lesie. Tak gęstym, że żadne uskrzydlone stworzenie nie mogłoby się przez niego przebić, a światło szybko zostawało pożerane przez ciemność. To było idealne miejsce dla Direwolfów i ich sekretnego życia. Magowie nie wiedzą, że las żyje. Oddycha, myśli, ale ma również serce. Wtedy Remy jeszcze tego wszystkiego nie wiedział. Pewnego dnia natknął się na nią, gdy była jeszcze młodym wilkiem, zraniona przez Gryfa na skraju lasu, bardzo nieufna i dzika. Była prawie dorosła, ale wciąż bezmyślna jak szczeniak, za co zapłaciłaby życiem, gdyby nie Remy, który zaopiekował się nią i wyleczył. To było trudne zadanie, bo ona warczała i gryzła, kiedy tylko mogła, sprawiając że zajmowanie się nią było niemożliwe, chyba że traciła przytomność z bólu i wyczerpania. Ale Remy się nie poddawał. Noga bolała go od jej ugryzienia. Gdyby magowie odwiedzający jego karczmę poznali tę historię, pytaliby czy zaopiekował się nią z litości. Ale on nigdy im o tym nie powiedział. Nie zdradził jej sekretu. Motywowała go ciekawość, ponieważ ta młoda wilczyca miała futro srebrne jak księżyc i gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Mijały miesiące. Wilczyca rosła w siłę, nabierała zaufania, a Remy właśnie wtedy poznał legendarną lojalność Direwolfów. Kiedy wilczyca wyzdrowiała, Remy poszedł z nią do lasu, mając ją za przewodnika, ponieważ las był jej domem. Co jakiś czas zauważał inne Direwolfy. Niektóre brązowe, inne z pasami jasnej sierści, ale nie było drugiego o tak wyjątkowej sierści jak ona. Z jej pomocą odkrywał las, jednak nie zapuszczając się zbyt głęboko, aż pewnego dnia ona zniknęła. Szukał jej, desperacko nawołując, ponieważ teraz była jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale na próżno. Pojawiła się dopiero miesiąc później, poważnie zraniona. To był dla niego szok. Świeże rany otwarły te stare, które niegdyś ledwie odebrały jej życie. Teraz jasne było, że już nie ma dla niej ratunku. Podszedł, ale zanim zdążył ją dotknąć odskoczyła we tył, zadając mu oczyma nieme pytanie. Remy nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Mógł jedynie podążać za nią, gdy prowadziła go coraz głębiej w las, aż w końcu dotarli do jego serca. Wyglądało jak połączenie skały i drzewa, pokryte pnączami bluszczu i świeciło delikatnym blaskiem. Wokół niego skupiła się wataha Direwolfów, jakich nigdy nie widział. Wszystkie były tak samo srebrne jak ona. Zataczając się jego przyjaciółka podeszła do zacienionego miejsca, którego nie oświetlało serce lasu. Tam były jajka. Przed tym dniem, żaden mag nie widział jajek Direwolfa. Ciężkich i brązowych w kolorze dorosłych wilków. Jednak Remy wiedział co to jest. Stado zaryczało, kiedy zbliżył się do swojej przyjaciółki, która nosem dotknęła jednego z jajek. Jej nogi nie były już w stanie jej utrzymać i upadła na ziemię. Klęknął przy niej, a wilki obserwowały ją tak samo czujnymi oczyma, jak ona podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Wiedział, że tolerują go tylko ze względu na nią. Wzdychając jego przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego i wydała ostatnie tchnienie, opuszczając ten świat. Remy powstrzymywał łzy, gdy stado zawyło ze smutkiem, a z oddali dołączały wycia innych stad. Jajko, którego wilczyca dotykała przed śmiercią zostało przesunięte w cień przez jednego ze srebrnych Direwolfów. Wtedy Remy zauważył, że jajka absorbują magiczną energię emitowaną przez serce lasu. Jednak było ich tam tak wiele, że na pewno nie należały tylko do tego jednego stada. Wyglądało na to, że były to jaja wszystkich Direwolfów na świecie. To stado ma zapewne wybieloną sierść przez ciągły kontakt z magią tego miejsca. A inne wilki, które Remy widział, przychodziły tu zapewne tylko zostawić jajka lub zabrać młode. To dlatego nikt nigdy nie widział jaja Direwolfa. Po prostu wszystkie rodziły się w tym miejscu! Chronione przez srebrne stado. Zamykając oczy swojej drogiej przyjaciółce wstał, żeby nie zakłócać dłużej spokoju tego miejsca. Nagle złapało go jedno z pnączy. Kolejne pnącze złapało jajo, którego dotykała przed śmiercią wilczyca i wetknęło mu je w ręce. Poczuł jak gdyby ktoś zadał jakieś pytanie, po czym zrozumiał "Wszystkie te jaja... to sieroty". Cały las wydawał się pochylać potwierdzając to orzeczenie, ale pytanie wciąż unosiło się w powietrzu. "Czy chcecie, abym znalazł im dom?" Radość. Zaufanie. Ciepło. Opieka. Uczucia lasu dosięgły Remy'ego i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że las bacznie wszystko obserwował. Obserwował jak jedna z jego strażniczek powierzyła mu swoje zajęcia. W dniach kiedy eksplorował las, las go poznawał, obserwował jego reakcje i nawiązywał z nim więź. Teraz, dzięki wilczycy, las odkrywał przed nim sekret, który trzymany był w ukryciu odkąd tylko istnieje rasa tych wilków. Ponieważ ona mu zaufała. "Obiecuję, że znajdę im dom." Remy po dziś dzień dotrzymuje obietnicy. Sprzedając jajka i strzegąc sekretu Direwolfów. Dżungla Raza Pochodzenie Mantykor Nasza opowieść zaczyna się w odległych czasach, kiedy dżungla była jeszcze młoda, a duchy zwierząt i roślin dopiero zajmowały swoje miejsca. Duchy roślin i zwierząt zaczęły formować drzewa, kwiaty i różne gatunki zwierząt. Początkowo wszystkie te twory były pokojowe. Ale krok po kroku atmosfera dżungli zaczęła się zmieniać. Zwierzęta były tak zróżnicowane, każde piękne na swój własny sposób, że każde z nich zaczęło uważać się za lepsze i potężniejsze od innych. Wkrótce myśli zwierząt ogarnęły zazdrość, przesądy i głód większej władzy, dlatego w końcu wybuchła wojna. Duchy drzew, roślin i wiatru płakały nad martwymi zwierzętami, które poległy w wielkiej bitwie, a także nad całą nienawiścią i krwią, która powoli wsiąkała w ziemię. Dżungla stała się mrocznym miejscem, niebezpiecznym i pełnym nienawiści. W końcu duchy postanowiły stworzyć strażnika pokoju. Z ziemi stworzyły silne i potężne ciało. Stworzenie było w kolorach ziemi - czarnym, zielonym i czerwonym. Rośliny i rozlana krew nadały zwierzęciu kolory i udekorowały jego grzywę. Duchy dały stworzeniu również pazury, ostre zęby oraz oczy pełne mądrości i dobroci. Od duchów wiatru stworzenie otrzymało skrzydła nietoperza i dar latania, mocny ogon do obrony i zdolność lotu nad drzewami, aby strzec krainy i zwierząt. Duchy drzew dały stworzeniu miłosierdzie i cierpliwość, poczucie dumy i sprawiedliwości, wiedzę do podejmowania dobrych decyzji i rozwiązywania sporów bez rozlewu krwi. Od duchów ziemi stworzenie otrzymało szybkość i silne mięśnie, a także energię do chronienia i bronienia stworzeń dżungli. Wreszcie ciało stworzenia było gotowe. Dzieło sztuki i współpracy. Wtedy duchy dały mu ostatni podarunek - życie z fragmentów własnych dusz, dając mu życie i duszę. Tchnęły w to stworzenie życie i czekały aż przebudzi się ze snu. Kiedy stworzenie się zbudziło i dostrzegło cały ból i smutek dżungli, łzy zaczęły płynąć z jego oczu. Zobaczyło całe piękno swego domu, ale również nienawiść, która w nim rosła i smutek, który w nim nastał. Stworzenie wzbiło się wysoko ponad drzewa i wylądowało na polanie w środku dżungli. Bestia wydała z siebie potężny ryk pełen smutku, który wezwał do niego wszystkie zwierzęta. Wszystkie zwierzęta usłyszały ten ryk i zaprzestały walki. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie słyszały, więc zaczęły szukać źródła tego głosu. Zaintrygowane zwierzęta ruszyły na polanę, żeby zobaczyć jakie nowe stworzenie przybyło do ich domu. Wkrótce zebrały się wokół nowej istoty i obserwowały jak płacze ze smutku. Z duchami dżungli w duszy, stworzenie przemówiło. Zaczęło uczyć zwierząt współczucia i tolerancji i namawiać je do stworzenia silnej więzi. Na terenie dżungli znów powinna zapanować wolność i szczęście. Zasłuchane zwierzęta zaczęła opuszczać nienawiść, a mroczne uczucia zaczęły się rozmywać. Duchy zobaczyły jak wraca równowaga i bardzo je to ucieszyło. Znów nastał pokój, a rośliny i zwierzęta powróciły do starego trybu życia w harmonii. Stworzenie stało się strażnikiem, a duchy stworzyły mu towarzyszkę na jego podobieństwo, aby w dżungli zawsze byli strażnicy strzegący pokoju i harmonii. Razem te pierwsze stworzenia strzegły dżungli i zwierząt i wszystko było dobrze. Te stworzenia stały się przodkami nowej rasy - Mantykor. Wyspy Callisto Jak Lewiatany Zyskały Swe Kolory Na początku wszystkie Lewiatany były takie same. Były niebieskie, jednolite, w kolorze oceanu, w którym pływały. Jedna młoda samica, Ashante, która widziała kolorowe ryby przemykające po rafach, zapytała swojej matki: "Powiedz mamo, dlaczego ryby są tak kolorowe? I dlaczego my jesteśmy po prostu niebieskie?" Ale jej matka nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ashante dalej bawiła się i pływała, ale nigdy nie zapomniała o swoim pytaniu. Przez lata marzenie o posiadaniu różnych kolorów tkwiło w jej sercu. Kiedy Ashante dorosła i nie musiała już trzymać się blisko matki, zebrała swoich przyjaciół - poważnego Ulathina, który pływał szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny i uwielbiał wzburzone morze; zwinnego Morobe, który lubił dla żartu wyskakiwać z ukrycia na swych przyjaciół; łagodną Shelinę, która zazwyczaj pławiła się w płytkiej ciepłej wodzie; oraz potężnego Tolano, który potrafił nurkować głębiej niż ktokolwiek inny. "Widziałam ryby, koralowce i inne stworzenia!" zaczęła Ashante. "Tylko my jesteśmy jednolici. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego nie jesteśmy kolorowi jak inni. Wyruszam na poszukiwanie Uluwuante, Boga Morza i zamierzam poprosić go o kolory dla nas. Popłyniecie ze mną?" Spojrzała na pozostałe Lewiatany, a one, jeden po drugim zgodziły się jej towarzyszyć. "Ale gdzie popłyniemy?" Zapytał Morobe. "Nie wiemy gdzie mieszka Uluwuante. Od bardzo dawna nikt go nie widział!" - "Ktoś musi wiedzieć!" odrzekła Ashante. "Znajdziemy go. Ja się nie poddam." Ashante poprowadziła grupę przez ocean. Płynęli przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Czwartego dnia spotkali powoli płynącego żółwia, z wyciągniętą pomarszczoną szyją. "Szlachetny żółwiu!" przemówiła Ashante. "Dobrze wiadomo, że twoja rasa bardzo długo żyje i wiele podróżuje. Może mógłbyś nam pomóc? Szukamy wielkiego boga Uluwuante, aby zapytać go dlaczego my, Lewiatany, nie posiadamy kolorów." Żółw spojrzał na Lewiatany. "Nie wiem gdzie możecie znaleźć Uluwuante. Nie ma go dłużej niż sięga moja pamięć. Ale jest ktoś, kto może wiedzieć. Moje kości są już bardzo znużone. Czy jeśli wam powiem, poniesiecie mnie trochę, abym mógł odpocząć?" "Chętnie cię poniosę, o czcigodny", rzekła łagodna Shelina. "Nawet nie odczuję twojej wagi. Pomogłabym ci nawet, gdybyś nie miał dla nas żadnych informacji." Shelina podpłynęła niżej i pozwoliła żółwiowi opaść na swój grzbiet. "Jest w morzu ktoś, kto jest starszy niż jakiekolwiek inne stworzenie." Rzekł żółw niesiony przez Shelinę, gdy popłynęli dalej. "W najgłębszym miejscu oceanu, w Wielkim Rowie, żyje Kraken. Jest tak stary jak sam ocean. Jeśli ktoś wie gdzie jest Uluwuante, to tylko on." "Dziękujemy Ci czcigodny żółwiu! Zapytamy go, czy nie widział Uluwuante." Lewiatany pożegnały się z żółwiem, który ruszył dalej w swoją powolną wędrówkę i zwróciły się w kierunku Wielkiego Rowu. Lewiatany płynęły przez wiele dni, aż w końcu woda pod nimi stała się tak ciemna, że nie mógł przebić jej wzrok. "Pozwólcie, że ja zanurkuję." powiedział Tolano. "Dosięgnę nawet dna Wielkiego Rowu, gdzie znajduje się siedlisko Krakena i zaniosę mu nasze pytanie." Inni zgodzili się, ponieważ wiedzieli, że tylko Tolano jest w stanie zanurkować tak głęboko. Życzyli mu szczęścia i patrzyli jak nurkuje tak głęboko, że wkrótce zniknął im z oczu. Tolano płynął w dół bardzo długo, aż w końcu ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność. Jednak on wciąż płynął w dół, aż w końcu mignęło przed nim światełko. Daleko pod nim zauważył czerwony blask i poznał, że to ogień wypełniające wnętrze świata, który przedarł się przez cienką skorupę na dnie Wielkiego Rowu. Podpływał coraz bliżej, a woda wokół niego stawała się coraz cieplejsza. Nagle coś go złapało i pociągnęło przed oko prawie tak wielkie jak jego głowa. Wielki dziób otwarł się, gotów by go pożreć. "Zaczekaj Wielki Krakenie!" zawołał Tolano. "Mam misję i niosę do ciebie ważne pytanie!" Dziób zamknął się i rozgrzmiał głos. "Jakież pytanie chcesz mi zadać mały Lewiatanie? Co mogłoby być tak ważne, żeby ryzykować życiem przychodząc do mnie?" - "Próbuję znaleźć Uluwuante!" odpowiedział Tolano. "Aby zapytać go, dlaczego my Lewiatany nie mamy kolorów, jak ryby!" Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć gdzie mogę znaleźć boga?" - "Nie wiem gdzie on jest" odrzekł Kraken. "Ale mogę ci powiedzieć jak go znaleźć. Jeśli zgodzisz się za to zapłacić." - "Jaka jest twoja cena, o Potężny?" - "Moje życie, tu na dole, jest bardzo samotne. Niewielu potrafi tu dopłynąć, jak ty. Czy co jakiś czas będziesz do mnie wracał i opowiadał mi historie ze świata powyżej?" - "Z wielką chęcią, o Potężny!" zawołał Tolano. "To nie będzie obowiązek, tylko zaszczyt odwiedzać kogoś tak potężnego!" - "Dobrze, więc posłuchaj mały. Jest taki instrument - Wężowy Róg. Jeśli w niego zadmiesz, Uluwuante usłyszy i możliwe, że przybędzie, aby wysłuchać twojego pytania." - "Gdzie mogę znaleźć ten róg?" zapytał Tolano. "Delfiny go mają. Zapytaj ich!" - "Dziękuję, o Potężny! Wrócę tu z różnymi historiami. Obiecuję." Tolano odwrócił się i zaczął płynąć w górę, aż zobaczył powierzchnię i czekających na niego przyjaciół. Opowiedział im historię o rogu i razem wyruszyli na południe, gdzie mieli nadzieję spotkać delfiny. Po kilku dniach Shelina wystawiła głowę nad wodę i zawołała: "Tam są! Znaleźliśmy delfiny!" Lewiatany popłynęły w ich kierunku, aż udało im się je dogonić. "Witajcie delfiny!" zawołała Ashante. "Wielki Kraken powiedział nam, że macie Wężowy Róg! Potrzebujemy go, by wezwać Uluwuante! Mamy do niego pytanie!" Ale delfiny tylko się roześmiały i zawołały: "nie mamy już tego rogu! Powiedzielibyśmy wam gdzie jest, ale musimy płynąć dalej. Jeśli dotrzymacie nam tempa, to może wam powiemy!" I lekkomyślne delfiny szybko odpłynęły. "Złapię je!" powiedział Ulathin. "Żaden delfin mnie nigdy nie prześcignie!" Machnął potężnym ogonem i ruszył za delfinami, ścigając je dzień i noc, aż prześcignął ich lidera. Delfiny uznały swą porażkę, a ich przywódca opowiedział Ulathinowi o Wężowym Rogu. "Daliśmy go fokom z południowych wysp. Poprosiły o niego, a my byliśmy już zmęczeni pilnowaniem tego przedmiotu." Ulathin wrócił do pozostałych i opowiedział im czego się dowiedział. Grupka zawróciła na południe i po siedmiu dniach dotarła na południowe wyspy, gdzie słońce paliło biały piasek. Wkrótce znaleźli foki, które robiły hałas na plaży. "Witajcie foki!" Zawołała Ashante. "Przebyliśmy daleką drogę w poszukiwaniu Wężowego Rogu. Chcemy wezwać Uluwuante i zadać mu pytanie!" Między fokami zapanował jeszcze większy hałas, aż w końcu ich przywódca podpłynął do Lewiatanów ze smutną twarzą. "Przybyliście za późno! Róg przepadł w Zielonym Morzu. Nikt nie jest w stanie go dosięgnąć poprzez duszące wodorosty." - "Czy pokażecie nam gdzie jest to Zielone Morze?" zapytała Ashante. "Spróbujemy dosięgnąć róg, nawet jeśli wydaje się to niemożliwe." - "Niestety, nie mogę dać wam żadnego przewodnika. Jest nas niewiele i musimy karmić młode. A ci, którzy nie polują, muszą pilnować młodych, bo na wyspach i w wodzie czyha wiele niebezpieczeństw." - "Ja popilnuję waszych młodych." zaofiarowała się Shelina. "Nic im się nie stanie, przyrzekam!" Przywódca fok spojrzał na Lewiatana i dostrzegł szczerość w jej oczach. "Dobrze, zatem wyślę z wami moich dwóch synów!" Grupka podążyła za przewodnikami, obiecawszy wcześniej Shelinie, że będą się śpieszyć. Przez wiele godzin pływali w labiryncie między wysepkami, aż zupełnie stracili orientację. Wkrótce woda zrobiła się zielona i pełna wodorostów. Przewodnicy zatrzymali się, a jeden z nich wskazał w dół. "Spójrzcie tam! To tam upadł Wężowy Róg i przepadł na zawsze!" Lewiatany spojrzały w dół i zobaczyły wielkie pole długich, wijących się wodorostów, wyrastających z wielkiej dziury w morskim dnie. "Ja tam popłynę!" Powiedział Morobe. "Jestem mały i zwinny, z łatwością prześlizgnę się między wodorostami." Inni zgodzili się, bo nie chcieli się poddać po przebyciu tak dalekiej drogi. Morobe popłynął w dół i zaczął przemykać wśród wodorostów. Był bardzo szybki i zwinny i za każdym razem, gdy pęd wodorostu chciał zacisnąć się wokół niego, on był już gdzie indziej. Wreszcie, między wodorostami coś mu mignęło. Złapał to i szybko wypłynął na powierzchnię, gdzie czekali na niego inni. Z dumą pokazał im zdobycz - wielki, zakręcony srebrny róg, zakończony głową węża z jasnymi niebieskimi kamieniami w miejscu oczu. "To Wężowy Róg!" zawołał z zachwytem jeden z przewodników. "Nigdy nie przypuszczalibyśmy, że uda wam się go odnaleźć!" - "Wracajmy do Sheliny." powiedziała Ashante. "Wtedy zadmę w róg." Lewiatany wróciły na wyspę fok, gdzie znalazły Shelinę bawiącą się w płytkiej wodzie z małymi fokami i opowiadającą im różne historie. Shelina dołączyła do przyjaciół i wraz z nimi zachwycała się pięknem rogu. Ashante przytknęła róg do ust i wydała z niego głośny, czysty ton. Początkowo nic się nie wydarzyło i Ashante poczuła rozczarowanie. Ale po chwili woda zaczęła się kotłować, wynurzyła się z niej wężowa głowa i spojrzała na piątkę przyjaciół. "Wezwałaś mnie Ashante!" Przemówił potężny głos, a Lewiatany zdziwiło skąd zna imię jednego z nich. "Jakie jest twoje życzenie, moje dziecko?" Zebrawszy całą swą odwagę Ashante wyciągnęła długą szyję i zawołała: "Wielki Uluwuante, jestem tu, aby zadać ci pytanie. Podczas naszych podróży widzieliśmy wiele stworzeń. Ryby, koralowce i wszystkie stworzenia morskie, są bardzo kolorowe. Tylko my, Lewiatany, jesteśmy po prostu jednolicie niebieskie!" - "Kraken ma kolorowe plamy na ciele!" dodał Tolano. "Delfiny mają białe brzuchy!" zawołał Ulathin. "Foki zmieniają kolor z wiekiem!" powiedziała Shelina. "Nawet wodorosty są w różnych odcieniach zieleni!" Zakończył Morobe. "O wielki boże oceanu!" powiedziała Ashante. "Błagamy cię! Podaruj Lewiatanom kolory, jak dałeś je innym morskim stworzeniom." Przez dłuższy czas głowa węża milczała, a Ashante zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie uraziła swoim żądaniem boga. Ale w końcu wąż morski nachylił się i zbliżył swą głowę do Ashante. "Przebyliście daleką drogę, aby o to poprosić. Spełnię wasze życzenie! Teraz wróćcie do swoim rodzin!" Wąż morski zanurkował i zniknął, jak gdyby nigdy go nie było. "Dziękuję wielki Uluwuante!" zawołała Ashante. "Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mej prośby!" Grupka zebrała się i Ashante rzekła: "Wracajmy do domu. Uluwuante obiecał nam kolory!" Ale Shelina powiedziała: "Ja nie wracam z wami. Zostanę przy tej wyspie i zamieszkam z fokami." Ashante spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i powiedziała: "nie będę nalegać, jeśli wolisz zostać tutaj!" Shelina popłynęła na wyspę fok, a kiedy tam dotarła, jej ciało nabrało jaśniejszego błękitnego odcienia, a na jej plecach pojawiły się jaskrawe błękitne plany, przypominające rozbłyski słońca na powierzchni płytkiej wody. "Ja również nie wracam z wami" powiedział Morobe. "Zamieszkam w Zielonym Morzu!" Inni, widząc że już zdecydował, pożegnali się z nim i odpłynęli. Morobe popłynął labiryntem wysepek do Zielonego Morza, a gdy tam dotarł, jego ciało zmieniło kolor na zielony z żółtymi dodatkami, dzięki czemu mógł się ukryć w wodorostach. Pozostała trójka wyruszyła w długą podróż do domu. Kiedy dotarli do terenów zamieszkiwanych przez delfiny, nadszedł wielki sztorm. "Płyńcie dalej!" zawołał Ulathin. "Ja na trochę zostanę tutaj, gdzie fale są wielkie i wspaniałe!" Inni pożegnali się z nim i popłynęli dalej. Ulathin uwielbiał wzburzone morze i kiedy z radością wyskoczył w górę, na jego ciele pojawiły się żółte znaki, przypominające błyskawice przecinające niebo. Kiedy Ashante i Tolano dotarli do Wielkiego Rowu, Tolano zwrócił się do swojej przyjaciółki. "Obiecałem Krakenowi, że do niego wrócę. Nie złamię tej obietnicy, dlatego musisz wracać do domu sama." Ashante zgodziła się i patrzała chwilę za nurkującym Tolano. Na jego grzbiecie pojawiały się ciemne plamy, jak gdyby ciemna woda malowała jego ciało. Ashante sama wróciła do domu, szczęśliwa, że po tak długim czasie widzi rodzinę. Jej powrót przywitano z zachwytem, ponieważ na jej ciemnym grzbiecie pojawiły się jaskrawo-niebieskie plamy, wyróżniając ją spośród innych Lewiatanów, które wciąż były jednolicie niebieskie. Równowaga Starożytnego Morza Dziesięć tysięcy pokoleń temu, przed narodzinami naszych czcigodnych dziadków i babć, zanim potężni królowie dotarli za życiodajne morze, nocne niebo stykało się z wodą i wydawało się, że czarna kopuła nieba i czarna miska oceanu stanowią jedność. W dalekich krainach, w których twarda ziemia rozciąga się aż po horyzont, na głęboką wodę spogląda się z pogardą, jak na przeszkodę do przebycia. Ale tu, gdzie ziemia czerpie od wiecznego morza wiemy, że woda niesie nam życie. Spójrz na wszelkie bestie żyjące na lądzie. Czy są największe w naszym świecie? Czy są najliczniejsze lub najbardziej zróżnicowane? Czy są najsilniejsze? Lub najmądrzejsze? Nie. Ci, którzy w to wierzą są jak dzieci, które dopiero muszą poznać podwodny świat. Chodź i zajrzyj pod fale naszej matki morza. Tu są najwspanialsze stworzenia, jakie powstały. Tu żyją wieloryby, które rosną do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Tu żyją delfiny, chyże jak ptaki i mądre jak ludzie. Tu żyją rekiny, silne i drapieżne, jak wojowniczy bogowie. Tu żyją ryby i kraby, kałamarnice i ślimaki, koralowce i gąbki, prawdziwe i niezliczone stworzenia. Spójrz w morze, tętniące życiem, które zarówno karmi człowieka, jak i żywi się nim. Spójrz w morze, a zobaczysz, dlaczego my wiemy, że człowiek wyszedł z oceanu. Dziesięć tysięcy pokoleń temu,kiedy na świecie nie było nic prócz ciemności i oceanu, straszliwy starożytny Kraken wydobył z morza ląd. Kraken był potężną bestią, która z łatwością mogła sięgnąć w najgłębsze głębiny oceanu. Jego ramiona są silne i wydobył z dna ląd, z którego powstały wyspy, na których mieszkamy. Dzielny Narwal, znany morski bohater, który nigdy nie upuścił swego ostrza, przybył do brzegów tego nowego suchego lądu i stworzył ludzi, naszych ludzi żyjących w harmonii z morzem. Ząb Narwala jest bardzo twardy, ale on złamał go i rzucił na ziemię. Z niego powstał kręgosłup pierwszego człowieka. Narwal stracił swój oręż i nie mógł być już wojownikiem. Stał się znany jako dawca życia. Dzielny Narwal stał się pierwszą kobietą. Tajemniczy Lewiatan, strażnik morza, uniósł się na swym wężowym ogonie, sięgnął nieba i zebrał z chmury, z których stworzył na wyspie rzeki. Woda z rzek jest słodka i dobra do picia dla człowieka. To dzięki Lewiatanowi na wyspach istnieją rzeki. Mała i skromna ryba Koi spojrzała na potężnych morskich wojowników. Koi jest kolorowa, ale słaba. Jest stworzeniem piękna, nie siły. Koi spojrzała na straszliwego Krakena i tajemniczego Lewiatana i w swym sercu poczuła strach przed potężnym morzem. Mała rybka spojrzała na nową wyspę, na mężczyznę i kobietę i poczuła radość z dobroci morza. Piękna, ale słaba, ryba Koi nie miała żadnego daru dla człowieka, oprócz swego serca. Mała skromna rybka popłynęła w górę rzeki, do wioski ludzi. Kiedy spojrzysz na rybę Koi, uroczą i delikatną jak nowo narodzone dziecko, poczujesz miłość i szacunek do ludzi, morza i nieba. To jest dar Koi dla ludzi. Dziesięć tysięcy pokoleń temu, wielkie i małe stworzenia morskie, dały człowiekowi życie i dom. W tamtych czasach wszystkie stworzenia wiedziały o równowadze między niebem a morzem, człowiekiem a jego przodkami. Ojcowie przekazywali tę opowieść synom, aby zasiać w młodych szacunek dla tej równowagi. W języku wysp "przyszłość" oznacza również "coś, do czego stoisz tyłem". Nie widzimy przyszłości. A słowo "przeszłość" znaczy również "coś do czego stoisz przodem". Widzimy przeszłość, a jeśli znamy i szanujemy historię o naszym stworzeniu, wtedy wiemy jak kierować się ku przyszłości. Teraz ty również wiesz, jak kierować się ku przyszłości. Szanuj dające życie morze, silnego Krakena, mądrego Lewiatana. Szanuj poświęcenie Narwala i miłość Koi. Zachowuj równowagę pomiędzy naturą a człowiekiem, szanuj swoich przodków i zapewnij przyszłość potomkom. My tak żyjemy od dziesięciu tysięcy pokoleń. Pustynia Etain Voltar Kategoria:Elementy gry